The Mirror of Ever After
by NaluCibastianSatomiLlight
Summary: Claude's attempt at brainwashing Ciel doesn't go quite as planned... This is also a one shot, with subtle ship hinting in there! This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Black Butler


**The Mirror of Ever After**

**A Kuroshitsuji and Fairy Tail crossover!**

**Warning: This is a one shot! **

**Will you do the honours Ciel?**

**Ciel: *Sigh* Disclaimer Pancakes does not-**

**Natsu: OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Sebastian: Or Black Butler.**

**Erza: Or any of their characters.**

**I said Ciel... But ok! Let's go!**

Eyes wide, Ciel desperately scrambled away from Claude, only to smack straight into Sebastian, and shriek in terror.

_Three tall figures stood together, outlined by the raging flames, two in black, and a third in white with grey streaks of ash staining all of their clothing. One of the black clad males stood behind the other with a blue twisted sword pressed tightly against his neck, so hard that small beads of crimson dotted the blade. The captured black male was holding a fourth figure, this time dressed in rich, fancy clothing, by the waist, slowly forcing their head up to reveal..._

In a desperate attempt to calm his master, he reached out to touch him, only for Ciel to jerk away and look at his butler. His big blue eye was clouded with tears.

Ciel: How could you lie to me like that?

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he yelled:

Ciel: I hate you!

Sebastian froze and stared at his bocchan in horror as he turned and bolted for the door. Claude smirked triumphantly and went to move towards his victim, not expecting for Sebastian in a fit of anguish to seize him by the throat and fling him across the room away for the door. The loyal butler pivoted and watched the retreating back of the most important thing of his world. Running away from him...

**Two Months Later- In Magnolia**

The guild hall was as bright and boisterous as ever, with Natsu, Grey, Elfman and Erza fighting (or in Erza's case, winning), Cana drinking and Nab being the guild's request board's shadow (as per usual). Suddenly, almost silently, the guild day swung open and a young girl with long swinging, silver pigtails, a purple plain dress with skimpy straps, small pink flats and a pair of shimmering green eyes drifted in. Upon her entrance Fairy Tail went so quiet that you could quite literally hear a pin drop, and the silence stretched out as the small females cheeks darkened in an unmistakable blush. Not a moment too soon the silence was broken by Mirror-Jane who walked out from behind the bar, and said in a sweet tone:

Mirror-Jane: What brings you to Fairy Tail little one?

?: Well I-I-I wanted to speak to your M-master-

Lucy + Erza: She's sooo cute!

Cana: The master's through there sweetie *gestures aimlessly at the door to her left*

?: T-thanks!

**5 Minutes Later**

The door that the little girl had not long before exited through opened, and Master Macarov walked in followed by the silver haired beauty (who unfortunately seemed rather tall compared to Fairy Tail's 3rd, 5th and 7th master)

Macarov: Listen up brats! Today we welcome a new member- what's you name little one?

?: Saren.

As it turned out, Saren was a rather spectacular mage, who practiced a lost magic called sweet sirens, which allowed her to create, control, and manipulate both songs, and her own voice. She was soon invited to join team Natsu, and gratefully accepted. Despite her great potential, she soon became a rather adored guild pet of sorts, and was soon one of the strongest (and richest) members of Fairy Tail.

One day, a mysterious man in all black came gracefully striding into their guild, was an almost _sinister_ aura around him.

?: I have come to retrieve my Master.

A rather loud half shriek half whimper radiated throughout the guild, and everyone, the newcomer included turned to look at Fairy Tail's favourite mage, Saren the Siren.

Saren: I-I...

Her soft voice cracked and with a horrific cracking sound part of her face flickered and vanished revealing a completely different face underneath the mirage. The newcomers eyes went wide as he surveyed the young 'girl's' face, her lilac right eye with a deep purple pentagram etched onto the surface. The tall man suddenly knelt down and bowed to the child who he knew as-

Sebastian: Young master...

_...both of his parents, merged together into one, the crude black stitches barely holding it together, their mouth hanging open in a grimace of pain, their eyes open and soulless. Blood sslowly dripped from Sebastian's mouth._

**So do you like?! I spent like four hours on it! Yayyy!**

**Until next time my fuzzy waffles xxx 3**


End file.
